


Closer

by mellobuckets



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, M/M, Revenge!Kyoya, Twoshot, Unrequited Love, fluff?, kind of an AU!Haruhi, kyotama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellobuckets/pseuds/mellobuckets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi couldn't take it anymore. Tamaki's not taking it very well. Kyoya will do anything for Tamaki.<br/>{mainly kyotama two-shot}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

He knew it had to happen sometime. He just wasn't ready. Wasn't prepared. He had put it off until it had become too late. He didn't want it to happen, didn't need it to. Or maybe he was just too enveloped in his idea of happiness, a cloudy bliss that even he could sense was forced. He had tried, tried so hard to make it work. He tried to convince himself that it would all come together, tied with a big red bow. But even though his mind was usually filled with fantasies and daydreams, he knew that the picture he painted would never be reality.

   So, why? Why did he still feel the pain, even though he expected it to happen? Why were the tears still streaming, his heart still pounding? Why was he running? Why couldn't he look her in the eyes as she ripped his heart out, even though he knew it was going to happen eventually? It shouldn't have hurt. He should have been the one to say it.

   But the truth was, he didn't want it to end.

   He tricked his mind. He told himself that even though he had his 'doubts', his love for her would carry them through the rest of their lives. But love requires feelings from both parties, something their love didn't have. Fate knew that fact very well, and perfectly used it against him. For years fate played with his heart, and pushed hers, until finally she couldn't take it anymore. She broke. She couldn’t handle it. And she blamed it all on him.

   She had yelled. She had screamed. She had thrown and broken one of his most prized possessions. A picture of all of the host club members together. He often looked at the picture and smiled. It reminded him of the glory days. He had been with his best friends, he had been with his family. When she had broken it, she told him one of the worst things he thought she could’ve said. “And you know what? I never liked being in the host club! It was stupid! I wish it never happened… I wish you and Kyoya never met! Then my life never would have been ruined! I wish he walked away from you! Told you he hated you! I wish he told you the truth. Kyoya never liked you. Honey and Mori never liked you. Hikaru and Kaoru never liked you.  _I never liked you._  They all joined out of _pity_ , I joined to fulfill my debt.”

   Her words had been like poison to his skin. She had spat fire, he had absorbed every syllable. A wildfire started, and it still hadn’t stopped. He was on fire, and not even the rain that was pouring down could put it out. Because the fire wasn’t on the outside; it was on his heart.

   With her last breath of rage and lies, he was out the door. His legs moved fast, his heart madly beating. He didn’t mind the fact that all of his belongings, including his phone and wallet, were long forgotten at the apartment they shared. That wasn’t one of his priorities at the moment. His head was too busy swimming with her words. Her long, hurtful, monologue was stuck on repeat in his mind. He relayed the acidic statements, analyzed, sorted through, desperately attempted to separate fact from anger.

    _Had his mere existence really caused all of the people he thought were his best friends…trouble? Did he really put them through enough for them to hate him? Is that why he didn’t see them very often anymore? Did they purposely cut off contact with him because they wanted to get rid of him? He had thought it was just because they were busy… Honey was competing a lot, Mori had his family to look after, the twins had their fashion design company to run, and Kyoya had the whole Ootori business to run. But now… Now he knew the truth. They really did hate him._

But what about what she said about Kyoya? That couldn’t be true. There was no way. Kyoya was the one person who truly understood him, who really did like him. If he hadn’t liked him, he would have left long ago. That’s the type of person Kyoya is.

   And so, when he finally stopped long enough to glance at the street signs, he knew exactly where he needed to go. It wasn’t far, and he would’ve definitely gone there instead of back to  _her_.

   Knock knock. Something he wasn’t used to. Usually the doors were open as soon as word of him heading somewhere got out, which always happened. It was awfully humbling. The whole episode was gradually pulling him down the food chain, until he seemed to be even lower than the commoners he had always looked down upon. But now it seemed as though he was Jack and they were the giant. And the beanstalk was just one long slide of hurt and betrayal that could only travel downward.

   “Tamaki?”

   His head slowly rose, and even though he was now facing his best friend, he couldn’t see him due to his stinging tears.

   Kyoya’s glasses were absent, his clothes looking less refined than usual, and out of his element. He had caught Kyoya off guard. “Kyoya…” He said, then threw himself over the taller boy. “Tamaki, what happened? Was it Haruhi? I’ll kill her if she-“

   “Stop,” He said. “I don’t need this right now.” Kyoya pulled him inside, closing the door and sealing them away from the outside world-and, hopefully, the problem Tamaki was running from. He carried the now sleeping blonde to his couch, setting him down and throwing a blanket from the closet over him. He had been patiently awaiting this day for quite some time. He knew it was inevitable, that there was no way it would work out between them. They were too vastly different, too strikingly similar.

   And there was no bias in his, now proven correct, theory, even though he had strong reasons for not  _wanting_  them to work out. He had really hoped for Tamaki to be happy, even if he himself wasn’t, and that was all he cared about. He knew he could never pursue his true feelings, due to his father, so he went with what he knew would make him as happy as possible. Seeing Tamaki content made Kyoya content.

   So as he saw him now, in a terrible state due to a girl that Kyoya thought he was friends with, he was far from happy or content. He was a raging volcano, so very close to erupting. With which emotion, he wasn’t sure.

   He didn’t know if he was going to blow up on Haruhi, yelling at her and telling her that she had officially made enemies with one of the most important businessmen in Japan. Expressing to her the fact that  _he, Kyoya,_ could’ve made Tamaki happy, but no. He had decided to trust him with  _her_  because he knew that’s what Tamaki wanted. He wanted her to know that  _he_  deserved to have Tamaki, not  _her_. And that even though  _she_  had won the prize,  _she_  had gotten the biggest present under the Christmas tree, and  _she_  got to pick the juiciest apple,  _she_ took it for granted.

_She_  let it do her bidding, then threw it away without batting an eye.  _She_  tossed the prize in the trash, recycled the present, and spat out the apple.  _She_  had taken the most precious gem, and shattered it into a million tiny pieces. And  _she_  would have to pay for that.

   Not only was it horribly unfair, that Kyoya had been with Tamaki for years and had dealt with his capriciousness for the longest time because he really enjoyed it (and he never  _broke_  him in the ways  _she_  did), but it was despicable that she would do something so horrible to one of the most upbeat people you’ll ever meet. People called him the devil in the host club, but really, who is the real villain here?

    _Easy,_  Kyoya thought.

    _She is._

   


End file.
